


Without You

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip in the decon chamber. (04/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a response to a challenge-in-a-can using 'Trip', 'Happy', 'Decon'. I also wrote it in tribute to May, National Masturbation Month.  


* * *

Trip hurried through the lock down procedures for the shuttle pod, happy to be back on the Enterprise. Four days. Four very lonely days...Checking his work one last time, he stepped through to the decontamination chamber's outer room and stripped down to skin.

"Good afternoon, Commander." Phlox's voice came over the comm. "How did your away mission go?"

"Well enough, I guess, Doc. Not a very loquacious bunch though. Went hours without sayin' a word." Trip picked up a jar of blue gel and entered the decon chamber proper, beginning to spread the cool antiseptic over his arms and chest.

"We're all glad to see you back. Lieutenant Sato in particular."

Hoshi...Trip's hand slowed as he though of her. She was the reason he had hurried back. Two years together and Trip still couldn't get enough of her, body or soul. He felt himself harden as an image of Hoshi on his bunk came to mind. Her black hair spread over the pillow, the sheet down around her hips...Trip had ruthlessly kept his thoughts away from her while he was on the alien ship, he didn't know what his host's reaction would be to their human guest jacking off every night. But now that he was home...

Lying back on the bench, Trip let his imagination run with that picture of Hoshi. One hand came down to cup his balls, rolling them between his fingers, tugging at the skin. The other wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking the length, using the gel as lubrication. He had to be in here for thirty minutes and was going to make this last.

Trip shuddered at the feel of calluses on his smooth skin. He wished it were Hoshi's hand or her mouth or her...hell, any part of her. But Hoshi wasn't here and he needed release now. Four days without her after two years of sex every night was much too long. In his mind's eye she pulled him down next to her on the bunk, pressing herself against him as her hand caressed his erection. His mouth opened as he imagined a kiss, her teeth nipping at his lip. He sunk into her warm depths, Hoshi twining her legs around him, urging him on; deeper, harder.

Groaning, Trip pumped faster, both hands squeezing gently. He'd tried to make it last, but the waves of pleasure were coming too fast, he needed her too much. Trip's skin was on fire; he could feel Hoshi's hands on him, touching him just right. A hand crept up to pinch a nipple, the new sensation causing his balls to tighten and his hips to jump as four days of built up sexual frustration exploded across the flat planes of his stomach. He cried out to Hoshi; in his mind she writhed under him, consumed by her own orgasm.

Trip's fingers lightly feathered across his still hard erection, hips continuing to buck gently, skin still hyper-sensitive. He felt the beginnings of another orgasm; Trip let it grow, eager for the foretaste of what was to come tonight with Hoshi.

"Fascinating." Phlox continued to watch the Commander throught the video screen, taking copious notes.


End file.
